


Natural Flow

by SmartKIN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Helpful Peter, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Stiles Has a Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartKIN/pseuds/SmartKIN
Summary: Stiles is in a magical funk.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> Migrating my backlog of tumblr fic. You can [read this on tumblr](http://lloydoholic.tumblr.com/post/127222737399/magical-funk-steter) too, if you want.

Stiles sighed and buried his head in his folded arms. He was sitting at his desk surrounded by a mess of books and notes on Wiccan magic, rune magic, plant magic… you name it. He had worked his way through his entire stash, but nothing had yielded any results. He had no idea why his magic wasn’t working as it should be. The ever present doubts began to gnaw at the back of his mind – what if it had just been a fluke? What if he had used it all up? What if he had somehow absorbed ambient magic and it had never been really _his_?

He shivered and tried not to think about what would happen to Beacon Hills, to his  _dad_ , if he were to be suddenly power-less, and failed. Stiles would be as useless as he’d only ever been once in his life. But he tried very emphatically not to think about that either.

The sudden tell-tale sound of his window being pushed open announced the incoming werewolf as if they were wearing a bell around their neck.

Stiles lifted his head and instantly frowned at the sight presenting itself.

He had expected Scott, but it turned out to be Peter. What the hell.

The man climbed gracefully into his room, raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as he surveyed the mess and then promptly pushed a heap of his things off the bed and sat down.

“Oh yes, please make yourself at home,” Stiles grumbled, his mood plummeting a little more.

“Why, thank you, I think I will.”

Stiles had the sudden urge to throw a pillow at the man’s face. Or maybe a book.

But then he thought better of it, because that man had claws. And teeth. Both of which he liked to remind Stiles of on a daily basis. That, and what harm they could do to his tender, human limbs.

“Is there a point to you being here?”

There was a moment of charged silence.

“You know, Stiles,” Peter began, and Stiles rolled his eyes at the man’s anecdotal tone of voice. He could do without another lesson today, thanks. “magic – and, more broadly speaking, power – aren’t fixed entities. There is a natural flow to a great variety of things; as much as you can’t always give a 100%, be always happy, stay awake 24/7, you similarly don’t have access to the wealth of your power at every given moment. It wanes and waxes, much like the moon. Some of it comes from magical exhaustion, of course – when you use too much your reserves need to replenish – but the rest is just… nature.”

By the time Peter had finished, Stiles stared at him completely speechless. Not only had the wolf been helpful where his books hadn’t been, but he had also attempted to make him feel better.

Huh.

So, power was not a stable thing, was it?

“How much did it hurt you to admit that?” he asked after a long moment of speculative silence.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Peter sniffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, biceps bulging under the sleeves of his form-fitting v-neck. Not that Stiles was paying attention to such things, no sir.

A faint blush crept over his face and the wolf regarded him with a knowing smirk.

Caught.

_Shiiit_ , he should really see whether there was a spell that could make his stupid crush go away.

He did the only thing he could in this situation: deflect.

“So where did you learn all that, oh Magic Whisperer?”

Peter snorted, and rolled his eyes.

Yeah, Stiles definitely needed to get rid of this crush.

**Author's Note:**

> **Tell me what you think?**


End file.
